child_of_heavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Original Arcs
Original Arcs are story arcs that took place in the story of Child of Heaven onto which Eve is the main protagonist, and they are not part of the actual Fairy Tail story. These Arcs take place at different time periods and considering that Eve was not part of the original canon, the original arcs became canon for Eve when she isn't with Fairy Tail or in any other Arcs that took place from there. Most of the arcs are: #The Beginning Arc which cover most of Eve's childhood #The Birth of the Golden Angel Arc. #The Samurai Arc #The Hellfire/ Metarmophosis Arc #The Two Side of the Same Coin Arc The Beginning Arc The Beginning Arc is the arc that starts up the story. It takes up the chapters 1 to 11. It starts with Eve's being found on the doorsteps of Matlock Orphanage by Sasha Matlock. It is also shown Eve how she slowly realized that she had been reborn into the world of Earth Land and also how she first met Samara. During those peaceful years, Eve first realized that she could do magic and got herself landed in the infirmary that also lead Eve to have a meeting with Sasha Matlock who let Eve borrow one of her magic books to learn. It was also that same time Samara had gotten adopted and left the Orphanage leaving behind her family ring to Eve, and one year later when Eve went out with Mui and they duo got kidnapped and taken into the R-System. It was during the same time that she came across Jellal Fernandes as well as Simon and the trio became quick friends during their work days. Trying to protect Mui who was trying to help her, Eve got taken into the Torture chambers where she was scared by one of the cult members. Eve was then thrown into a cell which turned out to be Jellal's cell and the young man had old man Rob take care of her wounds. It was also when she met Erza, Sho, Millianna as well as Grandpa Rob. The kids stayed together for the remaining of their years until they hatched a plan to escape from the R-System but failed and Erza was taken to teach them a lesson. On that same Jellal had gone to save Erza, but was taken in her stade and that was the spark that started the revolt and they managed to win against the cult, but at the same time they lost Grandpa Rob who risked his life to protect both Erza and Eve from magic attack. Before the former slaves could leave the island, however the boats exploded trapping them there and Jellal revealed that Erza was the one who was responsible for it. During a confrontation with Jella, however, Eve learned the truth, but was thrown off the Tower before she could do anything else. Birth of the Golden Angel Arc This Arc takes place during the chapters 12 to 24. It describes what happened to Eve after she was thrown out of the Tower and how she got into the Phantom Lord Guild. The girl also awoken her own magic from within her and saving her own life against a large monster who was about kill her and she passed out right after but was found by Totomaru who was on a Job to take care of the said monster. Eve woke up a few days later in Oak Town hospital in the care of a nurse there by the name of Miyu Summers. The woman took care of her while she stayed there and accepted Totomaru's offer to join Phantom Lord. During that time, she worked on her magic to grown stronger and took a job with Totomaru to help a town that was besieged by thieves but the duo soon learned that it was in fact the object of the local town Museum which were somehow becoming alive during the nights and attacking the people of the town. When they became trapped inside the Museum, the two got attacked by the Museum equipments and got separated as Totomaru got to deal with the equipments and Eve went after the one responsible which is revealed to be Nicholas, the man who was the one in charge of the Museum. Nicholas revealed he was part of a group of archeologist who stumbled across a relic of Zeref and the man took it for himself as he became responsible for everything that had been happening to the town. Eve faced him in battle, bonding with an ancient sword which was named Sword of the Fallen and she managed to defeat him with her magic. After the battle, Eve learn from the Mayor of the town, the one who posted the job about the entire event the history of the Sword which was created by his great-grandfather and gave the sword to Eve who renamed the sword RuneSave. During this arc, it was also the first time Eve met Gajeel and where the duo became friends. She also met Juvia during that time too. The Samurai Arc This take place right after the Phantom Lord Arc where Eve, Gajeel, Juvia and Totomaru went up toward Totomaru's home. Encouraged by Eve, Totomaru took them back to his home where they made a less than savory meeting with Totomaru's father and learned that the samurai where under attack by dark wizards. WIth the help of Mai, a childhood friend of Totomaru, the group had started to investigate who was behind the attacks. While investigating Mai's clan destroyed compound, Eve came across a dying samurai who in his dying breath told them where to find Mai's father who was taken hostage during the attack that took place. Eve, Gajeel and Totomaru went to find Mai's father and discovered that Grimoire Heart, a guild in the Balam Alliance was behind the attack. With Gajeel reckless drive, the group was pulled into a battle with them but where ultimately defeated. They were returned to Totomaru's compound family which was once again attacked by Grimoire Heart and they burned a good part of the compound down. After that attack, Totomaru's Father revealed that a long time ago, of a secret that the head of the Samurai Clan was keeping. A group of fanatics of Zeref used the woods around for rituals and left behind a Key of Zeref which was the reason why Grimoire Heart was attacking them. Eve and Totomaru decided to go after the Key and destroy it before Grimoire Heart could get to it, but the duo were intercepted by Girmoire Heart, and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma. Totomaru was quickly defeated leaving Eve to face off against Azuma and because of the wounds she had gotten from previous encounter fought him till a draw because Grimoire Heart had locked the Key during their battle and Azuma left her alive. Right after that, she was once again attacked but this time by Mui who, under Jellal's order, tracked her down to be the sacrifice for the R-System. The Hellfire/Metamorphosis Arc Samara, Eve's sister and all but blood came down to Fairy Tail for a visit but get kidnapped. It takes up between chapters 68 to 78 and run parallel to the Oracion Seis Arc of the Fairy Tail canon. Hellfire send out it's Dark Trio to kidnap her and destroyed Eve's apartment building in the process but she was saved by Mui who was on Hellfire's trail. The duo went to the guild's Titan's Nose to get some information but Mui noticed something wrong with Eve as she lashed out in anger at the Dark Guild member who had encircled them. Eve had started to transform as her non-Human form had started to form and it changed the girl making her more ruthless which showed when she destroyed the Hellfire Guildhall and turned on Mui even trying to kill the young man but he managed to escape. Eve believing she killed him, she took a young man who told her where the enemy was. on his side, Mui went straight to Fairy Tail to get Erza's help who was returning from the Oracion Seis mission. The two accompagned by Gajeel went to trie and find someone who had gotten some clue as to where Hellfire was and learned that it was Aster. Meanwhile, Eve had arrived at Aster and completely destroyed the Hellfire Dark Trio who kidnapped Samara and took on the Mistress of Hellfire, Emma Kingstrail in a deadly battle which damaged a lot of Aster. It was there that Erza fought against Eve who had become hellbent on killing anything in her path but the redhead had managed to seal the strange power away with RuneSave using a Musica Seal. Back at Fairy Tail, Eve spoke with Master Makarov about what had transpired and the man told her that she is part of the Family regardless of what type of blood she had in her veins causing the girl to cry. Two Side of the Same Coin Arc This is the latest of the original Arc which center around Eve and the strange relationship she shares with her Inner self. The girl went to th search of Jellal Fernandes to be able to find a way to get rid of Inner Eve but things didn't go according to plan for Inner Eve wrestled the girl for control but was ultimately sealed away causing Eve to lose her magic power. Mui, who was revealed to have join Crime Sorciere helped her deal with the lost of her power and also of her promise with Samara last letter. Then the two were attacked by Hellfire who had been tracking Eve for an unknow reason and without her power, Eve surrended herself to them, giving Mui the chance to go and get help. While captured by Hellfire, Eve learned the man behind her capture was none other than Emma and Bertrand's father, Lewis Frost who was fulfilling a request for a mysterious third party but proceeded to torture Eve into fighting him because Eve was the one who killed Emma when they last faced eacho ther in a fight but Eve who was injured passed out from the attack. When she gained consciousness, Eve found Erza by her bedside and the duo got in a argument because Erza felt that Eve was keeping secrets adn wasn't being truthful to her. She broke things off with Eve and without as much as a goodbye, she left with Team Natsu to go train for the Grand Magic Games. Eve stayed behind to heal and when she did, she left the guild behind so that she could get Totomaru's help to learn of RuneSave's hidden powers so that she could also participate in the Games. Eve continued to learn from the Samurai but was getting nowhere in her training which fustrated her. Then with a helping hand from Totomaru, Eve was forced to face her fears which turned out to be none other than her own sel and when she did accept the truth she was running away from, she unlocked RuneSave's ability and was finally prepared to participate in the Grand Magic Games.